The Boy and The Shadow
by Saint-Gustwind
Summary: A young wizard from Tokyo, Japan, enrolls into Hogwarts. However, Hogwarts is known for it's oddities, and he is no exception. After all, how can you not be weird with a living shadow?
1. "Enter The Shadow"

Chapter 1- "Enter the Shadow"  
  
Many odd things happen in Tokyo. J-pop, the odd costumes citizens can wear every weekend, and the structures that inhabit the land are all more than average in the western part of the world. Goji Mishibita is no exception. He was a young wizard, also uncommon in the world.  
  
However, another world dwelled along the one full of muggles-humans that don't believe in wizards, or rather don't know about them. Goji's parents were both wizards, loved by many. His mother was a sweet lady, who left the Tokyo-based wizarding school, Shinji, as a prefect. His father was a very respected wizard, a shaman of sorts. He, however, lived the life as a warrior, and unlike many others, didn't fear the wrath of Voldemort at all. Sadly, Goji's father died by the hands of Voldemort, though he died as any brave warrior would.  
  
This left Goji to be raised by his mother and grandmother. Goji seems like a normal child, aside from the fact that he is overshadowed by everyone he knows. He sometimes wondered if he was a shadow himself, but that all came to an end on his eleventh birthday.  
  
"Why do you have to follow me?" Goji said to...well, apparently no one. Something behind him shrugged as he walked into Diagon Alley. "You know, you could at least not look so suspicious around me. Why can't you act like everyone else's...you know..." The figure shook its head. Apparently, it disagreed with Goji, who was a bit disgusted at its behavior.  
  
They had gotten in front of Ollivander's Wand shop when Goji heard a crash and a piercing scream. Someone had dropped all of their things on the floor, and screaming like a banshee at the figure that stood behind Goji.  
  
"That's it," Said Goji through gritted teeth. "Why can't you just act like a regular shadow!?" Goji's shadow chuckled eerily, as it had no mouth to make any sound. Goji helped the lady up and packed all of her things together, apologizing profusely. As she left, Goji waved his finger at his shadow. "Now listen you, I can't having you play tricks on all of the wizards and witches in this place! This is different from Tokyo, they know you back there. Just...please, please try to be careful!" Goji's shadow nodded it's head, but had its fingers crossed behind its back. "I can see that, you know. It's not like you're a human being!" The shadow looked at its hand disapprovingly as they walked into Ollivander's shop.  
  
"If you'll give me a moment, please, I have to finish with this customer." Said Mr. Ollivander politely to Goji.  
  
"This place is...wow..." the shop was amazing; several drawers were ajar, showing contents of purple powder and red orange feathers, some with odd instruments that really needed no explanation. "That person looks awfully familiar, don't you think?" Goji asked his shadow. His shadow moved across the room by melding with the other shadows, much to the disapprovement of its master. "Oh well, as long as you're there..." Muttered Goji.  
  
The shadow came back, and very enthusiastically explained who it was being taken care of.  
  
"What's that...I don't understand...he's a squiggly line? A muggle?" The shadow shook its hands furiously, then made a lightning shape with it's transparent finger. "NO WAY!" Shouted Goji. Mr. Ollivander and the customer turned to look at Goji, who was a bit flush in the face. "I...erm, didn't know you had so many things...look, feather of a phoenix!" Goji said, his red face overshadowed (see?) by the red-orange wing clipping.  
  
"Actually, it's the tail feather of a cockatrice." Mumbled Mr. Ollivander as he went back to work on the customer. Goji turned quickly to his shadow.  
  
"Is that really him?" He asked. His shadow nodded, as if it were proud of itself for finding this mysterious person. Goji turned back around to see that the customer was done and ready to go. He was accompanied by a giant of a man, almost 20 feet tall and very, very hairy. Goji glanced at him as he left, and his heart almost jumped a beat. "That's odd...Harry Potter...I wonder if he's going to be at Hogwarts, too." After the surprise visit, Goji made his way to Ollivander.  
  
"Ah, boy...you have an odd presence about you...almost as if you're with someone else, but there's obviously nobody here!" Chuckled Ollivander. Goji laughed nervously. "Which is your wand arm?" Goji stuck his left arm out, and instantly, magically infused measuring tape had wrapped themselves around him, tickling him here and there ("EEP! That was unexpected!"). Mr. Ollivander gazed thoughtfully at Goji, making him quite fidgety. "You look like...a touch of Veela hair, and the powder of a Unicorn's horn, with a twist of the fur of a Griffin. Just the same as Dumbledore, and my memory never fades me when it comes to wands!" Goji looked surprised; he had the same wand as Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts castle. However, as Goji thought, his shadow had begun to leave the store in search of mischief.  
  
Goji noticed after he had left Ollivander's, as he was the only person not accompanied by a shadow.  
  
"No...why does he do this to me?" Mumbled Goji as he ran off after his rogue outline. He passed by the Apothecary, Flourish and Blotts, and finally Eeylops Owl Emporium before he ran, face first-into a figure. However, it wasn't his shadow, but a young boy who had very odd hair-the color was a silverish blonde, and he had eyes like a menacing devil.  
  
"I say, watch where you're going!" He groaned. Goji stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
"Sorry there, I've been trying to find someone...well, something, and I wasn't looking." He stook his hand out to help the boy, but the boy smacked his hand away.  
  
"I don't need your help! Why don't you just get out of my sight, you hapless moron!" Goji brought his hand back slowly, his eyes narrowing down at the boy. In Goji's family, tempers were few and short, like closely lit firecrackers; ready to explode at any moment. He, however, tried to maintain himself.  
  
"I said I was sorry," Started Goji, his voice a bit lower than normal. "I just wanted to help you up, okay?" The boy stood up, glaring at Goji as though he were nothing to him. Goji, however, had a stare that could could melt steel, and the boy began to back off.  
  
"Just watch where you're going next time." And just like that, the boy was gone. Goji mumbled something in japanese, then resumed the chase for his shadow. It was near Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, bringing havoc upon a poor first year who was no taller than Goji, but very frightened. Goji whistled, and his shadow flew back to him rather quickly.  
  
"Sorry about that, guy." Said Goji. It seemed as though he was apologizing to everyone all the time, no doubt because of his mischievous counterpart. "The name's Goji. Goji Mishibita." The other boy, rather pale looking, shook Goji's hand.  
  
"The name's Neville, Neville Longbottom. What was that, exactly?" Goji looked back at his shadow, who was very keen on tripping a clumsy wizard with an armful of boxes. He tugged at the shadow, which was pulled back over to him.  
  
"This," Said Goji as he tried to subdue it. "Is my shadow. I'm what you call a rarity-A wizard defect. I'm full wizard, but I was cursed as a baby due to something my parents forgot was an important debt. It happens if your family forgets to keep their promises, y'know?" Chuckled Goji. Neville smiled, though he never took his eyes off the shadow. Goji saw that his makeshift buddy was bothering Neville, and politely said goodbye to the paranoid kid. "You're going to give me hell in Hogwarts, aren't you?" Said Goji, less than happy about the fact that his shadow had no choice to accompany him to school. "You're already as big as Godzilla in Tokyo, terrorizing the neighbors and my friends...oh well, I can't stop you, but I can make you calm down!" His shadow yawned, obviously mocking poor Goji.  
  
"Fine, have it your way. Just wait 'til Grandmother finds out, she's still waiting to hex you!" His shadow cringed as the words 'grandmother' and 'hex' came from Goji's mouth. "Ha, got you scared now, huh? You'd better be calm then, at Hogwarts." Goji had all of his items for his first year, and was ready to get onto the train at Platform 9 and 3/4.  
  
The next day, He searched all around, but-  
  
"Hey! Don't tell me I'm lost again!" He shouted so loud several passerby's glanced at him. He looked in between Platforms 9 and 10, but there was only a solid wall in the way. "Hey, why don't you check around for something?" Goji asked his shadow. It looked around, scratched its head, then shrugged; it was stumped. Goji let out a sigh, then glanced at the wall once more. "I don't want to look like an idiot, asking someone for a platform that doesn't even exist." His shadow shrugged once more. It gave up and leaned against the solid wall, where it was sucked in. Goji, who was too busy staring at his watch, didn't bother to see his shadow disappear. "Man, and I've only got ten more minutes! What am I going to do-" Suddenly, Goji's shadow reached out for him and yanked him through the wall, with Goji screaming breathlessly for a couple of seconds. He eventually ended up on the other side, where Goji saw the most magnificent red engine stroll up to the designated platform: 9 and 3/4.  
  
"Whoa," Said Goji in awe. "We never had this in Tokyo." 


	2. "The Scar and The Shadow"

Chapter 2- "The Scar and the Shadow"  
  
The Hogwarts Express was a sight to behold. Goji, along with his shadow, marveled at its presence, rather awe-stricken. Just then, Harry Potter had come through the solid barrier, looking a bit disheveled. However, he was also taken aback at the sight of the mighty train.  
  
"It's something else, I'll say." Said Goji to his shadow. Goji's shadow stretched quickly, then turned to see, in his amazement, young Harry walking into the train. "What is it now?" Asked Goji. His shadow pointed to Harry, and Goji jumped for a second. "I'd better get on the train, too!" He said.  
  
There were many children, some Harry's age, others much older, awaiting to be boarded onto the train. Many kids were being haggled by their parents as their showing of love. "I really wish mom could have been here..." Said Goji as he kicked a nearby rock. The rock hit another boy's shoe, and he glanced over at Goji. "Sorry about that." Mumbled Goji, still upset that his mother wasn't there to bid him farewell.  
  
"It's okay, no harm done." The boy said with a smile. Goji smiled back, then began to walk towards the Hogwart's Express. The boy wasn't too odd, though his red hair stuck out like flames amongst the peaceful settings. His mother was bothering him rather irritatingly, which the boy showed quickly. As his mother left him alone to tend to the boy's brothers, both twins, and also very mischievous ("Hey, they remind you of someone, shadow?"), the young boy turned back to Goji.  
  
"Hey, what's with your hair?" Asked the boy. Goji stroked his hand through it; Goji never really gave any thought to his hair, it had always been spikey. His skunk mark, however, was a bit odd, but it was his hair, and had always been that way. Goji turned to the young boy and said, nonchalantly,  
  
"The same as yours, if you'd like to talk about that, too." The boy laughed, then waved his hands.  
  
"Never mind, it's bad enough I have to deal with this fire I have for hair." Goji chuckled, then made his way onto the train.  
  
The inside was almost as beautiful as the exterior, which Goji admired for a while. He made his way through the clatter of kids trying to find places to relax, and through the loud noise of many friends and newcomers alike talking about the journey about to come. Goji finally found a compartment to call his own, though he shared it with several kids who seemed a bit nervous. One of them Goji spotted quickly; it was Neville, the boy from Diagon Alley that Goji's shadow scared.  
  
"Neville, hi!" Said Goji, a bit relieved to know at least one person on the train. Neville looked up nervously, but at the sight of Goji smiled very friendly.  
  
"Goji, how've you been? This train is wonderful, isn't it?" Goji nodded, then sat down next to Neville. "It's a bit odd, being on a train, by yourself, not knowing a soul." Said Neville, shuffling his feet nervously.  
  
"Aw, it's not so bad, at least we know each other." However, Goji's words proved to be a bit wrong when a familiar face had come right into the compartment-it was the boy he ran into at Diagon Alley. His silvery blonde hair glistened from the sunlight's reflection, though the boy's eyes were still cold and cunning.  
  
"Oh boy, it looks like trouble..." Muttered Neville. The boy saw Neville trying hard not to make eye contact with him, and suited him best for his next victim of harrassment.  
  
"Hey, Crabbe, Goyle," Said the boy as his two friends walked alongside of him. "It's little Neville Longbottom, the boy everyone can't help but laugh at!" the boy laughed, as did Crabbe and Goyle as if they were programmed to do so.  
  
"Actually, not everyone's laughed at him." Said Goji in a stern voice. The boy jerked his head towards Goji.  
  
"You. Tell me boy, before I lose interest-what is your name?" Goji stood up, keeping his stare into the boy's eyes. Crabbe and Goyle began to flex their muscles, apparently trying to intimidate Goji. Goji looked at the two and laughed.  
  
"Don't waste yourselves." He said with a sneer. The two just kept flexing, and Goji turned his attention to the boy. "The name's Goji. Goji Mishibita. What's it to you?" The boy simply smiled, as if he had further intentions for Goji, but kept them hidden.  
  
"I like to know the people I'm going to skin alive at Hogwarts, is all." Goji smiled, his eyes buring intently on the boy's face. He was a sight to behold, Goji; his anger was like a stick of dynamite going off, yet the boy controlled it as though he were holding onto it was his bare hands.  
  
"Is that so? Well, I look forward to this year." Goji began to sit down. "Oh, and just so you know," He suddenly stood up and lunged toward the boy, grabbing his arm and throwing him into Crabbe and Goyle. He then stomped his foot right on the boy's chest, making sure he took a good amount of breath from him. "IF anyone's going to be skinned alive, it's going to be you and your little girlfriends. By the way, what's your name?" Said Goji, a wicked smile streaking across his face. The boy mumbled something breathlessly, so Goji had to lift his foot a bit to understand.  
  
"Draco. Draco Malfoy." Goji nodded his head, then took Draco's hand and shook it.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Draco. Hope you have a good time in Hogwarts." 


End file.
